An unmanned aerial vehicle may have one or more processors to control flight of the unmanned aerial vehicle along a predefined flight path. The one or more processors to control flight of the unmanned aerial vehicle may be or may include a flight controller. The predefined flight path may be provided and/or modified, for example, by manual remote control, waypoint control, target tracking, etc. Further, an obstacle detection and avoidance system may be implemented to avoid collision of the unmanned aerial vehicle with an obstacle located in the predefined flight path of the unmanned aerial vehicle. In one or more applications, an unmanned aerial vehicle may be remotely controlled by a user. The user controlling the unmanned aerial vehicle may be also referred to as pilot. The pilot may control flight of the unmanned aerial vehicle so that the unmanned aerial vehicle may remain visible for the user, in other words, the unmanned aerial vehicle may remain within the pilot's line of sight. Further, a pilot may control flight of the unmanned aerial vehicle while using first person view glasses, wherein a video signal is transmitted from the unmanned aerial vehicle to the first person view glasses. The video signal may be provided by a camera mounted at the unmanned aerial vehicle so that the pilot may see the vicinity of the unmanned aerial vehicle from the perspective of the unmanned aerial vehicle and not from his own perspective, e.g., from the ground.